1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-reading apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some image-reading apparatuses of recent years include a multi-crop scanning function that collectively reads respective images of a plurality of documents, which are a plurality of media to be read by the image-reading apparatus, to form overall image data, and forms independent individual image data for every documents from the overall image data (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-100211).
When an image-reading apparatus, which is capable of multi-crop scanning, is what is called a flatbed scanner, when it is desired to acquire individual image data of a plurality of media in a desired order, it is necessary to lay the media according to a sequence of multi-crop scanning processing performed by the image-reading apparatus. However, it is difficult for a user to recognize the sequence of multi-crop scanning processing. Specifically, when media of different sizes are read, it is further difficult for the user to recognize the order of forming the image data of respective media in the multi-crop scanning processing. As in the foregoing, it has been very difficult to acquire the image data of a plurality of media in a desired order.